How they meet
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: AU world, my version of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of Rose! Please read and found out XD Henry YugixOC


**Hello again and here's another story I hope you guys love or like it and it's another story does with AU world plus this is my version of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses game okay so I hope you guys love or like XD**

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Going to say mixed okay**

**Parings: ****Henry Yugi Tudor ****xOC**

**Keys: ( ) means talking to ones self or talking inside the head or thinking and such**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the game**

* * *

**How they meet**

It was late one night in the castle of the Red Roses of Lancaster as a shadow figure walks about the castle.

"Okay Kyubey and Gwee you know what to do" whispered a female voice.

A cute small green dragon and cute white long ear cat bunny looked up at their master as they nod their heads and left.

"Ok BuBu it's time to go to our thing" said the girl as she looks over her right shoulder and looks at her orange tabby cat.  
"Meow" BuBu meowed as he looks at his master.

The girl smiled as she walks about the shadows more as she searches within the castle.

~Five hours later~

The girl ended up in someone's bedroom as this person was asleep as she sighs as she stays quiet plus her two other pets the dragon and cat bunny haven't return to her as she was getting worried.

"Where are Gwee and Kyubey?" the girl asked herself in her head.  
"Meow" BuBu meowed.  
"Shh BuBu we don't won't to wake up that person" the girl whispered to her pet cat.

BuBu looks at his master.

~Suddenly~

"Who's there?" asked a male voice.

The girls black eyes widen in surprise as she backs away slowly.

"I will not say it again! Who's there?" he said again.

The girl didn't say a word but then as she was backing away she hit something and it fell to the ground and broke.

As the guy heard that he went and put some light on and then to his surprise he was looking at a girl with fox ears and tail with black eyes and very long hair that goes to her legs and her was black too. As she was wear a crimson dress and long red trench coat and black shoes as the girl can see him too she saw that he was on his bed wearing his night clothes aka bed clothes. As the girl looks at him more she saw his crimson eyes and his star hair style what was black and crimson and blonde.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my room and my castle?" he asked.

She gather all her courage and finally spoke up to him.

"My name is Youko and I am a fox demon" she said with a smile.  
"A demon?" he said inside his head in abit of surprise.  
"And you? Who are you?" Youko asked.  
"My name is Henry Yugi Tudor king of the Red Roses of Lancaster but just call me Yugi" he said with small smile of his own.

Youko looks at him in surprise as she heard of him from father who passed away two years ago in battle of white wolf clan.

"So Youko what business do you have in my castle so late at night" Yugi asked.  
"I..I wanted to get pure red roses for my father's grave" Youko said all sadly as she looks down.

Yugi looks at Youko as he felt sad for her.

"My father once told me that I can found them in Lancaster's castle garden" Youko explained as she looks up and looks at Yugi.  
"I see" Yugi said.  
"I had my dragon and cat bunny go found them for me as I walk about in the shadows of your castle for them to return to me" Youko replied.

Yugi's eyes widen in surprise as he turns around on his bed and looks down and then smile as he looks back to Youko.

"I am sorry to say but they where with me" Yugi said with a soft laugh as he picks up Youko's pets as they were in his arms.

Youko's black eyes widen in surprise.

"Huh? Gwee? Kyubey?" Youko replied as she raced over to the bed.

Yugi saw that as she was now on his bed as she was reaching for them.

"So those where their names?" Yugi replied with another smile as he hands them to Youko.  
"Yes it is but I guess they got bored of looking and seek into your room and cuddled up in your bed with you and fell asleep" Youko replied as she holds them close.  
"Meow" BuBu meowed as he goes and jumped right into Yugi's arms.  
"So You have another one I see" Yugi replied as he looks down at it and pats it's head.  
"Yes! He's name is BuBu" Youko replied with blush.  
"Meow" BuBu meowed as he goes and rubs his head against Yugi's chest all cutely.

Yugi smiles at that but then he looks back at Youko as she was still on his bed but for some strange reason Yugi wanted to touch her fox ears and tail.

"You want to touch my fox ears and tail" Youko replied as she was blushing again.

Yugi blinks his eyes in surprise.

"Will...you see..that is..." Yugi began to say as he was abit in embarrassed.  
"It's okay you can I don't mind" Youko replied.  
"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.  
"Yes I am" Youko replied.

Yugi goes and puts BuBu down on the bed as Youko did the same with Gwee and Kyubey as Youko moves over to Yugi as for some strange but cute reason she was sitting on his lap as Yugi goes and touch her fox ears first. As Yugi touch them he couldn't believe how soft they were as he rubs them abit as that made Youko blush after that he goes and touch her tail next as it was soft too as Youko yet again blush.

"Youko your fox ears and tail they are so soft" Yugi pointed out.  
"Thanks" Youko replied as she couldn't help but blush more.

After that Youko gets up from sitting on Yugi's lap and now stands onto the floor as she was now standing by his bed as she holds Kyubey in her left arm as Gwee was flowing next to her on her left side as BuBu was clinging to her back.

Yugi looks at her in surprise but then he too gets up from his bed and was standing in front of her as he was taller then her.

"You are leaving I see" Yugi said.  
"Yes I am I am sorry" Youko replied as she looks down.  
"It's okay Youko" Yugi replied.

Youko didn't know what to say as she stays quiet but Yugi on the other hand goes and lifts up her chin with his right hand.

"Here Youko you wanted them" Yugi said with a smile.

To Youko's surprise Yugi magically handed her beautiful pure red roses that was in his left hand.

"Oh they are beautiful Yugi thanks my father will love them" Youko smiled as she gets them with her right hand.  
"I know and your welcome Youko" Yugi said with a smile.

Youko thanked Yugi again as she goes and kissed him on the right cheek as that made Yugi blushed abit as Youko was about to leave Yugi stopped her.

Youko looks at Yugi as Yugi looks back at her.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Youko asked abit worried.  
"Huh? Oh it's nothing I wanted to know when can I see you again?" Yugi asked.

Youko's black eyes widen in surprise.

"Will we can see each other again tomorrow in frost near your castle" Youko replied with a cute blush.  
"Okay sounds good to me, I will be there" Yugi replied.  
"Ok" Youko replied.

Yugi goes and gives Youko a soft but sweet gentle kiss to her lips as that made Youko blush as for Yugi he smile and so after that Youko finally leaves as Yugi goes back to bed as he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

~FIN~

* * *

**Yay I am done X3**

**I hope you guys like or love it XD**

**Oh yea I will being more stories of my version of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses game okay so I hope you guys check them out okay XD**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


End file.
